Ford's Reveal
Ford's Reveal was the first physical appearance of John Ford in the story, during an infiltration and attack on the Alamo by Ford. Synopsis Characters Involved Team Liberty * Goldhawk * Blackskull * Team Liberty's Regirock Hojohsin League * John Ford * Nine Locations Involved * The Alamo Results * John Ford revealed * Nine revealed * Blackskull trapped in side dimension History Shortly after Silvermind's team departed for their attack on Rocket main base Paradise, an intrusion alert was set off within one of the damaged parts of the Alamo. After viewing an available feed and recognizing who had set it off, Goldhawk and Blackskull headed off to confront the intruder, recognizing that to send any other Agents would inevitably result in disaster. The confrontation took place in a lab, where they discovered John Ford, the Shadowed Man, already at work at a console. The Shadowed Man greeted them upon their arrival, and a battle soon began, with Ford using his Darkrai, Nine, against the two Liberty Leaders. Immediately, the battle turned sour for them, as Nine proved capable of using the powers of Dialga and Palkia, allowing it to manipulate time and space. In order to turn the tide of the battle, Blackskull sent out Team Liberty's Regirock. Regirock's impressive strength proved enough to swing the battle back around, bringing it to a standstill, though this proved to work in Ford's favor just as much as his initial overpowering of the two Leaders--he had merely needed to stall to finish his business in the Liberty database, and nothing more. With Nine quickly losing power and ground, Ford ordered him to tear open a hole in space, which he did. The portal began to pull in everything that wasn't bolted to the floor, and as Ford vanished with Nine, he informed Goldhawk and Blackskull that it would not close until one of them went through it. Blackskull immediately recalled Regirock, who had already begun to slip into the portal, and then joined Goldhawk in trying to avoid that fate themselves. A flying desk caught him in the shoulder and knocked him toward the portal, now only stopped by his grip on Goldhawk's hand. Blackskull merely sighed, stating the he "supposed one of them had to go," before letting go of Goldhawk's hand, vanishing into the portal. As Ford had claimed, it closed behind him, seeming to kill Team Liberty's second leader. Aftermath Ford's attack on the Alamo, following so closely after Team Rocket's, proved to be a major factor in temporarily killing Goldhawk's spirits, to the point where he considered giving up on the war until he was talked out of it by Scott Stone. At the same time, this incident pushed him into enough of a desperate situation that he allowed Scott to hire Soil Colossus, Inc. in what would turn out to be a disastrous attempt at freeing Silvermind from Team Rocket's custody. Despite Blackskull's supposed death, the Liberty Leader was, in reality, simply transported to a pocket dimension--incidentally the same one that Ethan Gold had somehow become trapped in months before and which Wil "Searcher" Holtman would be placed in by Feral soon after. Blackskull and Ethan both eventually managed to inadvertantly find their way to freedom thanks to Feral, and soon returned to Team Liberty. Category:Story Arcs Category:Summary Category:Recap